A halott megváltó
by Sparrow97122
Summary: Aznap este, mikor Voldemort feltámad, Harry-nek nem sikerül elmenekülnie, így a Sötét Nagyűrnak sikerül őt megölnie. Mi lesz ezután?
1. 1 fejezet: A Megidézés

1.. Fejezet

A Megidézés

A szobában Szamos boszorkány éS Varázsló Allt Körbe ES félelemmel teli szemmel figyelték a Kis csoportot a Szoba közepén. Négy Varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták Az ősi, Tiltott varázslatot. AZ OKÉT Körbe vevő emberekkel éS AZ Alig néhány Ego gyertyával a Sötétben, kissé hasonlítottak EGY Titkos szektához, AMI Igaz is volt, annyi különbséggel, hogy NEM szektáról hanem szervezetről van Szó. EGY szervezetről, Amely AZ elmúlt hónapokban rengeteget küzdött a Sötét oldallal. AZ elmúlt nyolc hónapban a varázsvilág RENDKÍVÜLI változásokat ELT AT, ES mérhetetlenül sokat szenvedett.

** Visszapillantás **

AZ Egész a Trimágus Tusa UTOLSÓ próbáján kezdődött. A Négy Bajnok Bement a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék a Trimágus kupát éS hogy ezzel kiderüljön, hogy ki közülük a LEGJOBB Varázsló. A Négy bajnokból Kettő sikertelenül, de viszonylag épségben vissza tercier, IGY: Csak a Két olyan Roxfortos Diák maradt versenyben. Mikor MÁR Tobb, menta EGY Óra telt el Fleuer éS Victor visszatérése ota, a tömeg éS a rendezők aggódni kezdtek, hogy valami történt a Másik Két bajnokkal, ezért néhány aurort beküldtek a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék OKÉT. Körübelül EGY Óra Mulva visszatértek, azzal, hogy egyik fiút SEM találták meg az ES hogy a Trimágus Kupa is eltűnt. ERRE AZ emberek MEG inkább aggódni kezdtek, Caramel Miniszter felfüggesztette a versenyt, addig amig ki NEM derítik, hogy mi Torent. A diákokat visszaküldték a házaikba, a minisztériumban Dolgozók Kožul, Akik eljöttek, néhányan hazamentek, néhányan pedig Ott maradtak segíteni a keresésben. Órákon ÁT keresték a Két bajnokot, AM Hiába. Mar regen lementen a nap éS a kereses MEG MinDig eredménytelen volt. Sokan mar egy legrosszabbtól tartottak, menta NEM sokára kiderült, tartózkodás ok Nélkül. Hajnalban ugyanis jelentes erkezett AZ Azkaban-bol, miszerint a börtönt megtámadták, a Szamos rab szökött meg, Akik egytől-egyig elme Halálfalók voltak, ráadásul a dementorok is fellázadtak. NEM sokkal ezután EGY Másik Férfi erkezett a minisztériumból. Szamos sérülést szenvedett, köztük EGY-Két súlyosabbat. AZ arca tele volt vérző sebekkel, a ruhája ITT-Ott elszakadt megmutatva a testen levo Többi sérülést. A Jobb Lábán EGY különösen Csúnya seb volt, AMI erősen vérzett, emiatt a Férfi Alig allt a Lábán. - John! - Kiáltotta Mr. Weasley ES odaszaladt a férfihoz.

- Arthur ... - lehelte a Férfi ES barna szemével kollegájára nézett. - Visszatért ... Átvette a Minisztériumot ...

- Mégis Mirol beszél Dearman?! Ki Vette Egy Minisztériumot?! - Kérdezte felháborodva Caramel. Dearmen felnézett a miniszterre.

- Ő, akit NEM nevezünk Neven ... - mondta, Majd elájult. Döbbent csend követte Wilkinson szavait. Lord Voldemort, Minden idők leghatalmasabb Sötét varázslója ... Visszatért.

- NEM ... az Ez ... Lehetetlen ... - Suttogta Caramel.

- Pedig attól tartok Igy van Kedves Cornelius. - Caramel megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a hang tulajdonosával, Aki gyászos szemmel, Szomorú mosollyal nézte a minisztert.

- Dumbledore? - Kérdezte. Mindenki AZ IDOS Varázsló féle fordult. Tudott valamit Amit OK NEM? Mintha Csák a gondolataikban olvasott Volna, AZ Öreg először körbenézett, Majd válaszolt:

- Attól félek, hogy Mr. Potter éS Mr. Diggory eltűnése NEM volt véletlen ES hogy össze Függ Voldemort visszatérésével. - Többen összerezzentek a says hallatán, de aztán EGY lógni remegve kérdezte:

- De ... Ugye NEM ARRA céloz, hogy a fiúk meghaltak? - Mindenki a hang irányába fordult, Spanyolország Dumbledore szomorúan nézett a hang tulajdonosának a szemébe.

- Felo, hogy IGY van Amos. - Felelte. Mr. Diggory földre rogyott éS SIRVA fakadt, tudván, hogy elvesztette egyetlen fiat. Mr. Weasley odament, hogy vígasztalja. McGalagony AZ igazgatóhoz fordult.

- Egészen biztos BENNE Albus? - Kérdezte aggódva. AZ Igazgató a szemébe nézett éS szomorúan bólintott. Minerva legszívesebben követte Volna Mr. Diggory példáját, de Erős maradt.

- Mit tegyünk Igazgató Uruk? - Kérdezte Piton. Dumbledore ránézett ES nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, am ekkor hatalmas robbanás hallattszott kintről. A jelenlévők elme kirohantak a nagyteremből ES elszörnyedtek a Kinti látványtól. EGY seregnyi halálfaló allt a kastély előtt, AZ Elen pedig Voldemort Allt személyesen, előtte pedig EGY holttest feküdt: Harry Potter. Voldemort diadalmasan mosolygott rájuk.

- Amint látjátok, EN, Lord Voldemort, Minden idők legerősebb varázslója visszatértem. Es a kistúlélő, a drágalátos megváltótok Harry Potter ... halott. - AZ UTOLSÓ szónál MEG Nagyobb mosoly terült el AZ ARCAN, ha EZ egyáltalán lehetséges. Ezután egyenesen Dumbledore-ra nézett. - Es a legtöbb te következel. - Mondta, Majd választ SEM várva, Dumbledore féle küldte a Gyilkos átkot, am Dumbledore GYORS volt ES AZ átok tartózkodás Erté el. AZ Öreg McGalagony-hoz éS Piton-hoz fordult.

- Minerva, Kerem Es Perselus menekítsék ki a diákokat a kastélyból a Többi tanár segítségével.

- De Albus ... - NEM volt ideje befejezni, ugyanis AZ Igazgató Éles pillantást vetett Ra.

- MARIS megyünk. - Válaszolta AZ IDOS Asszony ES elindult vissza a várba Piton kíséretében. Miután eltűntek Szem elől Dumbledore visszafordult Voldemorthoz, Aki gúnyosan mosolygott Ra.

- Vén Bolond. - Mondta. - Tényleg AZT hiszed, hogy Barki is elmenekülhet innen, Aki NEM aranyvérű, vagy ellenszegül nekem?

- Ajgeni. - Felelte könnyedén AZ Öreg. Voldemort ezen meghökkent, de EGY pillanat Mulva visszazökkent.

- Ne nevetess! Alig néhány auror van itt ES AZ alapján, hogy AZ imént beküldted Pitonékat, biztos Vagyok BENNE, hogy NEM akarod, hogy egyetlen Diák vagy tanár IS harcoljon. Nekem pedig EGY Egész seregnyi halálfalom van! Ennyi emberrel MEG TE SEM tudsz elbánni. - Mondta. Dumbledore Csák mosolygott.

- Ó NEM, NEM Kedves Tom. NEM MINDEN szándékomban legtöbb harcba szállni. - Felelte. Mielőtt Voldemort reagálhatott Volna EGY Láng gyűrű Vette Körbe Dumbledore-t, a Minisztérium dolgozóit, Madame Maxime-ot ES Igor Karkarov-ot, Majd EGY Fényes villanás keretében eltűntek. Néhány pillanatnyi döbbent csend utan Voldemort felkiáltott dühében, a Halálfalók pedig igyekezték kikerülni AZ átkokat, amiket időközben szórni kezdett.

**Flashback Vége**

Ezután Ismet Sötét idők jártak a Varázsló éS a mugli világra egyaránt. Naponta Tobb tucat mugli, mugli születésű boszorkány éS Varázsló, valamint félvérek esték áldozatul, szinte-nek NEM volt nap, hogy valaki ne halt Volna meg. A legtöbben bújkáltak. Dumbledore, Piton, McGalagony, Hagrid, a Weasley éS a Granger CSALAD, Sirius, Lupin, Mordon ES Karkarov elme a Grimmauld teren húzták meg magukat a Fekete CSALAD házában, AMI legtöbb a Főnix rendjének főhadiszállása. Harry AZ egyetlen Aki Képes legyőzni Voldemortot, de mivel a fiú meghalt IGY: Csak egyetlen megoldás maradt. Ugyan senkinek SEM tetszett AZ ÖTLET, mivel alapjában veve fekete mágia, de végül ugy döntöttek, hogy belevágnak, Mert EZ AZ UTOLSÓ reményük: Visszahívni Harry Pottert a túlvilágról. Igy történt, hogy a legtöbb a Négy Varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták Az ősi varázslatot, Mely ráadásul fekete mágia, AMI Tiltott.

A Négy Varázsló NEM mas, menta Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin éS Alastor Mordon. A varázsige veget ERT a gyertyákra éS a Négy varázslót bezáró bonyolult jelek jégkéken izzani kezdtek, Majd pár másodperc Mulva kihunytak. A szobában néhány percig feszült csend uralkodott, mig végül Ron torta MEG a csendet.

- Ugy látszik ideje feladnunk. Harry-t NEM tudjuk vissza hívni éS IGY halálra vagyunk ítélve. -Mondta.

- Türelem Mr. Weasley. - Mondta nekiDumbledore EGY Kedves mosollyal. - Lehet, hogy Csák várnunk Kell EGY Kicsit. Van EGY mugli közmondás, miszerint a Türelem rózsát terem. Ne ADJA Fel ilyen könnyen.

Es igaza is volt, ugyanis egyik pillanatról a másikra EGY Kör jelent meg a Négy Varázsló körül, amiben Tiz jel volt írva, vélhetőleg japánul. A Kör közepén EGY KIS fényoszlop jelent meg, AMI egyre fényesebben ragyogott, elvakítva ezzel a szobában levo boszorkányokat éS varázslókat. Mikor a Fény eloszlott EGY apró manó szerű leny Allt előttük, ezüst haja, Vörös Szeme, Sápadt furat ES Horgas orra volt. Furcsa fekete ruhát hordott Magan, aminek a Szelei vörösek voltak. Emellé fekete csizma éS EGY Hosszú lánc társult, Amit képtelenségnek Tunt, hogy EGY ilyen Kis leny cipelni tudjon magával.

A Kis leny EGY darabig mogorván nézett a fölötte tornyosuló halandókra, mig tartózkodás mellett végül megszólalt:

- Mit akartok halandók? NEM tudjátok, hogy a Shi Chen-eket Tilos megidézni? Főleg a magatok fajtáknak. - Mondta AZ UTOLSÓ részt inkább magának motyogva, Amit csak a Négy KÖZVETLEN közelében családi levo Varázsló hallott.

- Bocsánatot kérek um ... izé ... - kezdte Dumbledore, de elakadt, Mert NEM tudta, hogy egyáltalán mi az Ez a leny, vagy hogy mi a Hó. Látva AZ Igazgató problémáját, a leny IGY Szolt:

- A nevem Kinpaku GinShi, en Vagyok a MÁSODIK Shi Chen, a ti nyelveteken Halál lánc. - Mutatkozott is kelletlenül.

- Halál lánc? - Kérdezte recsegve Mordon. - Nekem egyáltalán NEM tűnsz láncnak, inkább valami Manó szerű lénynek.

A Shi Chen ERRE MEG mogorvább lett.

- Az Ez Igaz, valóban NEM tűnök láncnak, de menta ahogy AZT észrevehetted, EGY Hosszú láncot hordok magammal, Spanyolország Errol a láncról kaptuk a nevünket mi, Shi Chen-ek. Visszatérve AZ EREDETI kérdéshez, mit akartok?

- Meg akarunk idézni valakit. - Felelte Sirius. A Shi Chen EGY Hosszú pillanatig méregette, Majd végül bólintott ES elővett a zsebéből EGY KIS könyvet.

- AZ illető Neve? - Kérdezte monoton, unott HangOn.

- Harry Potter.

Gin Shi néhány percig lapozgatta a kiskönyvét mígnem megtalálta Amit keresett, Spanyolország elkerekedett a Szeme, Majd felpillantott a varázslókra.

- Ti őrültek vagytok. - Jelentette ki hitetlenkedve. - Hibbantak, eszementek, NEM normálisak, eszeveszettek ... - ITT megállt, Mert tartózkodás mellett jutott eszébe MÁS kifejezés.

- MIÉRT? - Kérdezte értetlenül Ron. Gin Shi félelemmel teli szemmel meredt Ra.

- Ti Ulquiorra-Sama-t akarjátok megidézni!

- Kit? - Kérdezték értetlenül néhányan.

- NEM, mi Harry Potter-t akarjuk megidézni, NEM EZT a bizonyos Ulquiorra-Sama-t. - Mondta homlokráncolva Dumbledore. Gin Shi nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de meggondolta Magát éS felsóhajtott:

- Persze, a MinDig elfelejtem, hogy ti halandók teljesen másképp képzelitek el a túlvilágot, menta amilyen a valóságban.

- EZT Meg hogy erted Gin Shi? - Kérdezte Hermione.

- Az Ez NEM a te dolgod halandó, Mar Igy is tul sokat mondtam. - Válaszolt mogorván a Shi Chen, Majd lehunyta a szemét. A szobában tartózkodók elme feszült csendben figyelték a nyilván valóan gondolkodó "láncot". Néhány perc Mulva végül Gin Shi kinyitotta a szemét éS Ismet felsóhajtott.

- Rendben van. Megteszem amire kertek, de figyelmeztetlek titeket: A halál éS a túlvilág NEM olyan, menta amilyennek képzelitek. - Mondta, Majd a kezével megérintette a levegőt. Néhány másodperc elteltével EGY Átjáró szerűség NYÍLT meg. A "lánc" fogta Magát éS átlépett Rajta. NEM sokkal ezután AZ Átjáró bezárult néma csendben hagyva a szobában tartózkodókat.


	2. 2 fejezet: A megidézett

1. fejezet

A megidézés

A szobában számos boszorkány és varázsló állt körbe, és félelemmel teli szemmel figyelték a kis csoportot a szoba közepén. Négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi, tiltott varázslatot. Az őket körbe vevő emberekkel és az alig néhány égő gyertyával a sötétben, kissé hasonlítottak egy titkos szektához, ami igaz is volt, annyi különbséggel, hogy nem szektáról hanem szervezetről van szó. Egy szervezetről, amely az elmúlt hónapokban rengeteget küzdött a sötét oldallal. Az elmúlt nyolc hónapban a varázsvilág rendkívüli változásokat élt át, és mérhetetlenül sokat szenvedett.

**Flashback **

Az egész a Trimágus tusa utolsó próbáján kezdődött. A négy bajnok bement a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék a Trimágus kupát és hogy ezzel kiderüljön, hogy ki közülük a legjobb varázsló. A négy bajnokból kettő sikertelenül, de viszonylag épségben vissza tért, így csak a két a Roxfortos diák maradt versenyben. Mikor már több, mint egy óra telt el Fleuer és Victor visszatérése óta, a tömeg és a rendezők aggódni kezdtek, hogy valami történt a másik két bajnokkal, ezért néhány aurort beküldtek a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék őket. Körübelül egy óra múlva visszatértek, azzal, hogy egyik fiút sem találták meg, és hogy a Trimágus kupa is eltűnt. Erre az emberek még inkább aggódni kezdtek, Caramel miniszter felfüggesztette a versenyt, addig amíg ki nem derítik, hogy mi törént. A diákokat visszaküldték a házaikba, a minisztériumban dolgozók közül, akik eljöttek, néhányan hazamentek, néhányan pedig ott maradtak segíteni a keresésben. Órákon át keresték a két bajnokot, ám hiába. Már régen lementen a nap és a keresés még mindig eredménytelen volt. Sokan már a legrosszabbtól tartottak, mint nem sokára kiderült, nem ok nélkül. Hajnalban ugyanis jelentés érkezett az Azkaban-ból, miszerint a börtönt megtámadták, számos rab szökött meg, akik egytől-egyig mind Halálfalók voltak, ráadásul a dementorok is fellázadtak. Nem sokkal ezután egy másik férfi érkezett a minisztériumból. Számos sérülést szenvedett, köztük egy-két súlyosabbat. Az arca tele volt vérző sebekkel, a ruhája itt-ott elszakadt megmutatva a testén lévő többi sérülést. A jobb lábán egy különösen csúnya seb volt, ami erősen vérzett, emiatt a férfi alig állt a lábán.

- John! - kiáltotta Mr. Weasley, és odaszaladt a férfihoz.

- Arthur... - lehelte a férfi, és barna szemével kollegájára nézett. - Visszatért... Átvette a Minisztériumot...

- Mégis miről beszél Dearman?! Ki vette át a Minisztériumot?! - kérdezte felháborodva Caramel. Dearmen felnézett a miniszterre.

- Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén... - mondta, majd elájult. Döbbent csend követte Wilkinson szavait. Lord Voldemort, minden idők leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója... Visszatért.

- Nem... Ez... lehetetlen... - Suttogta Caramel.

- Pedig attól tartok így van kedves Cornelius. - Caramel megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a hang tulajdonosával, aki gyászos szemmel, szomorú mosollyal nézte a minisztert.

- Dumbledore? - kérdezte. Mindenki az idős varázsló felé fordult. Tudott valamit amit ők nem? Mintha csak a gondolataikban olvasott volna, az öreg először körbenézett, majd válaszolt:

- Attól félek, hogy Mr. Potter és Mr. Diggory eltűnése nem volt véletlen, és hogy össze függ Voldemort visszatérésével. - Többen összerezzentek a név hallatán, de aztán egy hang remegve kérdezte:

- De... Ugye nem arra céloz, hogy a fiúk meghaltak? - Mindenki a hang irányába fordult, és Dumbledore szomorúan nézett a hang tulajdonosának a szemébe.

- Félő, hogy így van Amos. - felelte. Mr. Diggory földre rogyott és sírva fakadt, tudván, hogy elvesztette egyetlen fiát. Mr. Weasley odament, hogy vígasztalja. McGalagony az igazgatóhoz fordult.

- Egészen biztos benne Albus? - kérdezte aggódva. Az igazgató a szemébe nézett és szomorúan bólintott. Minerva legszívesebben követte volna Mr. Diggory példáját, de erős maradt.

- Mit tegyünk igazgató úr? - kérdezte Piton. Dumbledore ránézett, és nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, ám ekkor hatalmas robbanás hallattszott kintről. A jelenlévők mind kirohantak a nagyteremből, és elszörnyedtek a kinti látványtól. Egy seregnyi halálfaló állt a kastély előtt, az élen pedig Voldemort állt személyesen, előtte pedig egy holttest feküdt: Harry Potter. Voldemort diadalmasan mosolygott rájuk.

- Amint látjátok, én, Lord Voldemort, minden idők legerősebb varázslója visszatértem. És a kistúlélő, a drágalátos megváltótok Harry Potter... halott. - Az utolsó szónál még nagyobb mosoly terült el az arcán, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges. Ezután egyenesen Dumbledore-ra nézett. - És most te következel. - mondta, majd választ sem várva, Dumbledore felé küldte a gyilkos átkot, ám Dumbledore gyors volt, és az átok nem érte el. Az öreg McGalagony-hoz és Piton-hoz fordult.

- Minerva, kérem ön és Perselus menekítsék ki a diákokat a kastélyból a többi tanár segítségével.

- De Albus... - Nem volt ideje befejezni, ugyanis az igazgató éles pillantást vetett rá.

- Máris megyünk. - válaszolta az idős asszony, és elindult vissza a várba Piton kíséretében. Miután eltűntek szem elől Dumbledore visszafordult Voldemorthoz, aki gúnyosan mosolygott rá.

- Vén bolond. - mondta. - Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy bárki is elmenekülhet innen, aki nem aranyvérű, vagy ellenszegül nekem?

- Igen. - felelte könnyedén az öreg. Voldemort ezen meghökkent, de egy pillanat múlva visszazökkent.

- Ne nevetess! Alig néhány auror van itt, és az alapján, hogy az imént beküldted Pitonékat, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarod, hogy egyetlen diák vagy tanár is harcoljon. Nekem pedig egy egész seregnyi halálfalom van! Ennyi emberrel még te sem tudsz elbánni. - mondta. Dumbledore csak mosolygott.

- Ó nem, nem kedves Tom. Nem áll szándékomban most harcba szállni. - felelte. Mielőtt Voldemort reagálhatott volna egy láng gyűrű vette körbe Dumbledore-t, a minisztérium dolgozóit, Madame Maxime-ot, és Igor Karkarov-ot, majd egy fényes villanás keretében eltűntek. Néhány pillanatnyi döbbent csend után Voldemort felkiáltott dühében, a Halálfalók pedig igyekezték kikerülni az átkokat, amiket időközben szórni kezdett.

**Flashback vége**

Ezután ismét sötét idők jártak a varázsló és a mugli világra egyaránt. Naponta több tucat mugli, mugli születésű boszorkány és varázsló, valamint félvérek estek áldozatul, szinte nem volt nap, hogy valaki ne halt volna meg. A legtöbben bújkáltak. Dumbledore, Piton, McGalagony, Hagrid, a Weasley és a Granger család, Sirius, Lupin, Mordon, és Karkarov mind a Grimmauld téren húzták meg magukat a Black család házában, ami most a Főnix rendjének főhadiszállása. Harry az egyetlen aki képes legyőzni Voldemortot, de mivel a fiú meghalt így csak egyetlen megoldás maradt. Ugyan senkinek sem tetszett az ötlet, mivel alapjában véve fekete mágia, de végül úgy döntöttek, hogy belevágnak, mert ez az utolsó reményük: Visszahívni Harry Pottert a túlvilágról. Így történt, hogy most a négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi varázslatot, mely ráadásul fekete mágia, ami tiltott.

A négy varázsló nem más, mint Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin és Alastor Mordon. A varázsige véget ért, a gyertyákra és a négy varázslót bezáró bonyolult jelek jégkéken izzani kezdtek, majd pár másodperc múlva kihunytak. A szobában néhány percig feszült csend uralkodott, míg végül Ron törte meg a csendet.

- Úgy látszik ideje feladnunk. Harry-t nem tudjuk vissza hívni és így halálra vagyunk ítélve. -mondta.

- Türelem Mr. Weasley. - mondta nekiDumbledore egy kedves mosollyal. - Lehet, hogy csak várnunk kell egy kicsit. Van egy mugli közmondás, miszerint a türelem rózsát terem. Ne adja fel ilyen könnyen.

És igaza is volt, ugyanis egyik pillanatról a másikra egy kör jelent meg a négy varázsló körül, amiben tíz jel volt írva, vélhetőleg japánul. A kör közepén egy kis fényoszlop jelent meg, ami egyre fényesebben ragyogott, elvakítva ezzel a szobában lévő boszorkányokat és varázslókat. Mikor a fény eloszlott egy apró manó szerű lény állt előttük, ezüst haja, vörös szeme, sápadt bőre, és horgas orra volt. Furcsa fekete ruhát hordott magán, aminek a szélei vörösek voltak. Emellé fekete csizma és egy hosszú lánc társult, amit képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy egy ilyen kis lény cipelni tudjon magával.

A kis lény egy darabig mogorván nézett a fölötte tornyosuló halandókra, míg nem végül megszólalt:

- Mit akartok halandók? Nem tudjátok, hogy a Shi Chen-eket tilos megidézni? Főleg a magatok fajtáknak. - mondta az utolsó részt inkább magának motyogva, amit csak a négy közvetlen közelében lévő varázsló hallott.

- Bocsánatot kérek um... um... - kezdte Dumbledore, de elakadt, mert nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán mi ez a lény, vagy hogy mi a neve. Látva az igazgató problémáját, a lény így szólt:

- A nevem Kinpaku GinShi, én vagyok a második Shi Chen, a ti nyelveteken Halál lánc. - mutatkozott be kelletlenül.  
- Örvendek Gin Shi, az én nevem Albus Dumbledore. - mutatkozott be az öreg.

- Halál lánc? - kérdezte recsegve Mordon. - Nekem egyáltalán nem tűnsz láncnak, inkább valami manó szerű lénynek.

A Shi Chen erre még mogorvább lett.

- Ez igaz, valóban nem tűnök láncnak, de mint ahogy azt észrevehetted, egy hosszú láncot hordok magammal, és erről a láncról kaptuk a nevünket mi, Shi Chen-ek. Visszatérve az eredeti kérdéshez, mit akartok?

- Meg akarunk idézni valakit. - felelte Sirius. A Shi Chen egy hosszú pillanatig méregette, majd végül bólintott, és elővett a zsebéből egy kis könyvet.

- Az illető neve? - kérdezte monoton, unott hangon.

- Harry Potter.

Gin Shi néhány percig lapozgatta a kiskönyvét mígnem megtalálta amit keresett, és elkerekedett a szeme, majd felpillantott a varázslókra.

- Ti őrültek vagytok. - jelentette ki hitetlenkedve. - Hibbantak, eszementek, nem normálisak, eszeveszettek... - Itt megállt, mert nem jutott eszébe más kifejezés.

- Miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Ron. Gin Shi félelemmel teli szemmel meredt rá.

- Ti Ulquiorra-Sama-t akarjátok megidézni!

- Kit? - Kérdezték értetlenül néhányan.

- Nem, mi Harry Potter-t akarjuk megidézni, nem ezt a bizonyos Ulquiorra-Sama-t. - Mondta homlokráncolva Dumbledore. Gin Shi nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de meggondolta magát és felsóhajtott:

- Persze, mindig elfelejtem, hogy ti halandók teljesen másképp képzelitek el a túlvilágot, mint amilyen a valóságban.

- Ezt meg hogy érted Gin Shi? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Ez nem a te dolgod halandó, már így is túl sokat mondtam. - válaszolt mogorván a Shi Chen, majd lehunyta a szemét. A szobában tartózkodók mind feszült csendben figyelték a nyilván valóan gondolkodó "láncot". Néhány perc múlva végül Gin Shi kinyitotta a szemét és ismét felsóhajtott.

- Rendben van. Megteszem amire kértek, de figyelmeztetlek titeket: A halál és a túlvilág nem olyan, mint amilyennek képzelitek. - mondta, majd a kezével megérintette a levegőt. Néhány másodperc elteltével egy átjáró szerűség nyílt meg. A "lánc" fogta magát és átlépett rajta. Nem sokkal ezután az átjáró bezárult néma csendben hagyva a szobában tartózkodókat.


End file.
